The Importance of Being Finn
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: It has been some time since I’ve written anything JCA related so I thought I would. Finn meets an old friend Stormy Killian from his high school days and reminds him of times gone by. Unfortunately, Stormy takes quite a liking to Pearl and Finn be


Note: It has been some time since I've written anything JCA related so I thought I would. Finn meets an old friend (Stormy Killian) from his high school days and reminds him of times gone by.

Unfortunately, Stormy takes quite a liking to Pearl and Finn becomes a bit irritable at Stormy.

"Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love."—Albert Einstein

Chapter 1—He Followed Me Home...Really !

Finn Donovan was out walking one frigid January day before going into work. He had just said goodbye to his family and was taking a brisk walk to his corporate building when he saw someone he knew. It was his old friend from the fraternity, Stormy Killian. Killian had long curly red hair tied in a ponytail and his sky blue eyes were accented by cresent moon glasses. He looked very professional and clean. It was obvious he dressed well and it was absolute that he had quite a bit of money because his clothes didn't look cheap. The minute Stormy saw Finn, he approached him to give him a huge bear hug.

"How have you been doin' old buddy ? It's been a long time !", Stormy trumpeted in an elated tone. Finn told him nothing about his prior life of being an _Enforcer_ with Valmont and the _Dark Hand_, but he did tell him about being a producer and record agent. He was in the business of helping others and bringing the gift of music to the world. Without knowing it and sans an invitation, Killian followed Finn home after work and Pearl told him he had a lot of x'planin' to do.

Chapter 2—Hands Off, She's _My_ Wife !

Despite the fact that Killian hadn't been involved into the Donovan household, Pearl was more than happy to accomdate him. Besides, she wanted to meet Finn's old frat buddy. Sebastian and Sonia were pleased to meet Stormy and learned all about his job as a lawyer. He was living high on the hog and absolutely loving and savoring it all, but he felt empty. Until he observed just how gorgeous Pearl was. When the young adults were saying goodnight, Pearl had gotten some tea ready for Killian and Finn. Stormy leaned up against the wall, a seductive look in his eyes.

"I couldn't help but notice how drop dead gorgeous you are, Pearl. Finn is one lucky man to have you for a wife. I can only imagine how delicious those lips of yours are...", Stormy said, beginning to approach her. Luckily before he could make any further advances, Finn quickly yanked him back by the collar and whispered to him through gritted teeth.

"Listen, Stormy. She's _my_ wife. I don't care if you've got the hots for her. If you lay one hand on my wife you can return to wherever you came from in a _pine box_. I'm not messing around.", Finn threatened. Stormy could barely breathe but once Finn let go of his collar he was able to breathe freely. He had to admit that Pearl was quite a lovely woman and that he _did_ love her but he didn't want to lose his friend, and more importantly he didn't wish to lose his life. Finn was just the type of person to dole out death threats, _especially_ when it came to his family.

Chapter 3—Stormy Finally Crosses The Line

Before the late hours of the night, Finn, Pearl and Stormy had gone into the kitchen to have a small snack. Pearl had gotten up to get Stormy seconds. He did his best to settle his desire to steal a kiss from Finn's wife and sneaked in a slap on her rear end. He said, very loudly, "Now, _that's_ a spicy meatsaball !", kissing his fingers flamboyantly. Pearl was so embarassed she hid her flushed face from her beloved Finn.

"I warned you, Cassanova.", Finn said, pulling Stormy up by the collar.

"Again with the violence...Ack...", Stormy said, surprised by Finn's strength.

He wasn't going to kill Stormy but he was going to have some choice words with him as he tossed him out of his home. Pearl couldn't believe what had just happened.

Of course, it had been fine to allow Mr. Killian in her home but she thought he would get the idea once Finn laid the ground rules down. Obviously, that wasn't the case.

After letting Stormy know how he had felt, Finn didn't allow him to step foot on Donovan ground ever again. Killian could understand and there were no hard feelings. Killian didn't even seem phased or wounded in any way.

"Well, it was nice knowin' ya, Finn.", Stormy said, without any inflection in his tone. He didn't say anything after his farewell but no further words needed to be said. Finn could see the character of his so called "frat buddy" hadn't changed. He was still the self-seeking, conniving, concieted, egocentric womanizer that he had known back in his heyday of College. He was probably still dating tons of women at the same time. He could only hope that Stormy didn't contract some sort of sexually transmitted disease, but realizing what kind of person Stormy was...he was the type to throw caution to the wind. It was a sad, shattered empty life but Finn counted his blessings. At least he hadn't been blind to taking the right path and being exceptionally gifted with the luck O' the Irish.

Epilogue 

Finn never heard from Stormy again until he found his obituary in the newspaper. It didn't determine cause of death, but Finn could imagine it was either suicide or the result of a life lived for instant gratification. He intended on going to the funeral with his family during the weekend. Truly it was sad that his friend had passed away but Stormy wouldn't be helped by the likes of anyone and initially that was what destroyed him. It was a lesson to anyone who was wallowing in that kind of filthy lifestyle.

A lot of Stormy's lovers had appeared at the funeral and there was an ill advised squabble that broke out into a fight. Being the person he was, Finn separated those who were fighting and brought the place to order with Pearl's help.

Sonia and Sebastian couldn't believe what they had just witnessed but the memory of Stormy had been honored in the end. It was a quick viewing and burial and everyone else went about their every day chores. Finn could only hope that if souls were given another chance that Stormy would have a second chance someday. Even if he hadn't he was probably laughing somewhere in Heaven.

Lamentatious times had passed and matters continued as usual. Finn was back working and setting people's dreams into motion. Sonia and Sebastian had begun their first year in College and were deciding what they should do with their lives. Pearl still worked in her jewelry shop bringing her customers happiness. Winter was still in full swing but the promise of spring lingered around the corner. Shoots of green grass could be seen in Central Park and in the other small parks around New York City. The dull, dingy weather of winter was coming to a close. It was another reminder that recreation in all its mystery would still remain a miracle in human eyes and it would forever bring hope and promise that the next day would be better than the last.

The End

December 24, 2005


End file.
